


Forgetting Your Friends

by vamplover82



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for <i>The Mark of the Berserker</i>. Luke doesn't react well to how Clyde was acting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting Your Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated.

When Clyde came by at the end of the day to talk to his mum, Luke made sure to be securely shut in his room. It wasn't difficult to manage, considering that Clyde had come to apologise for bringing his dad up to Sarah Jane's attic. Luke wouldn't have gone so far as to say that he was avoiding Clyde, but he definitely needed to get his thoughts on the events of the day sorted out.

It had mostly been business as usual, trying to stop the alien menace from taking over the world, albeit mostly without the help of Sarah Jane. And then Clyde had forgotten Luke existed.

Luke was pretty sure he was meant to feel more strongly about Sarah Jane's abandonment when his 'real parents' showed up than about Clyde forgetting his existence. But somehow, he felt the same sense of hurt and rejection that he had then.

It wasn't just being forgotten that had stung, either. The telephone call, Clyde calling him a freak and blowing him off. That had hit a little bit too close to home, having his best friend – the person he trusted most – wanting nothing to do with him, calling him hurtful names.

Getting over Sarah Jane letting people take him away had been hard enough, even when he knew it wasn't her fault and that there wasn't anything she could do about it. Being able to finally just go home had helped, as had Maria telling him how upset Sarah Jane had been.

But with Clyde…Luke had no idea _what_ would help, and until he figured it out, he didn't really want to be around Clyde. Of course, there wasn't a lot he could do about it because they had school the next day, and it was much harder not to be around Clyde there.

Clyde seemed to figure out pretty quickly that something was wrong and mostly left him to his thoughts until school was out. Before Luke could even leave school property, though, Clyde caught him up to talk.

"What's wrong, mate?" he asked as he steered Luke toward the side of the building, where there wasn't anyone else nearby.

Luke considered the question carefully for a moment. Normally, he wouldn't give a second thought to telling Clyde whatever was on his mind, but since it concerned Clyde, Luke wasn't so sure. Still, talking about things was supposed to help make them better, right?

"You forgot me," Luke said quietly, looking at Clyde out of the corner of his eye.

"Is that what this is about?" Clyde asked, looking sheepish. "It's not like I meant it to happen. You're my best friend, and I'd never want to forget that."

"I know." Luke hung his head, frustrated and still hurting.

"Are you sure that's it?" Clyde rested a hand on his shoulder.

"No!" Luke whipped his head up, looking Clyde right in the eye. "You called me a freak and wouldn't even listen to what I had to say." He was aware that he sounded agitated, but he couldn't seem to help it.

Clyde winced at Luke's words, having some idea of what that meant to the other boy. "I'm sorry, Luke. I wouldn't have said that if I'd been myself."

"But you _were_ yourself; you just didn't know me."

Clyde looked pained at that, but he didn't deny it. Neither of them spoke for several moments, and Luke found himself wondering if this was going to be the end of their friendship.

"I was myself like I was before I met _you_. Maybe I would have done that once, but you and Sarah Jane and Maria and Rani have made me a better person."

Luke thought Clyde was being sincere, and he wore a look that Luke had never seen on his face before but was pretty sure was something like pleading. Luke couldn't help the swell of feeling in his stomach at the idea that he had helped Clyde change for the better.

On an impulse, he threw his arms around Clyde's neck, and it took a few seconds, but Clyde put his arms around Luke and patted him awkwardly on the back. A few moments later, they let go and Clyde coughed, slapping him on the back.

"Right, are we done with the mushy stuff?" Luke gave him a small smile, feeling better than he had since the horrible conversation where Clyde forgot him. "Alright, now how about we go home, maybe have some tea."

They started walking, and Luke turned his head slightly to look at Clyde. "Yeah, and maybe you could cook something."

Clyde hung his head and shook it slightly. "I'm not going to hear the end of that anytime soon, am I?"


End file.
